


someday

by kindoff



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kanda, Female!Kanda, Genderbend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hei, Yuu-chan, kau mau mencoba dansa waltz?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> DGM (c) Katsura Hoshino  
> Contains **Fem!Kanda** (gimme moaaarrr fem!kanda ugh she is so precious ;;; )

**#1**

Lavi memainkan tuas  _ufo catcher_  itu dengan semangat, bertanya pada Kanda tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. “Yuu-chan, kau mau boneka apa?”

Kanda tidak memilih keduanya, namun Lavi menjejalkan paksa sebuah boneka panda untuk diterima.

.

**#2**

“Hei, Yuu-chan, kau mau mencoba dansa  _waltz_?”

.

**#3**

Roti itu bertemu bibir Kanda yang serta-merta mengangkat muka, ekspresi tidak suka tergurat jelas. Fokus pada deret huruf-huruf kecil jurnal tebal terdistraksi seketika.

Lavi memberikan senyum lucu, tak peduli tatapan kesal itu seakan ingin mencincangnya di tempat. “Kau belum sarapan.”

.

**#4**

Kanda menulis notasi demi notasi pada garis paranada; sesekali bergumam seperti apa nada yang tercipta. Lavi memperhatikan dari belakang punggung kursi, menumpangkan dagu pada puncak kepala si perempuan, yang mendecih risih namun tak menarik diri. Seulas lega bermain di wajah. “Jadi, kau akan kembali ke sana?”

.

**#5**

Jari-jari Kanda terasa dingin di genggaman tangannya. Lavi menghitung waktu yang ia lalui bersama bunyi elektrokardiograf.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ruined your time, saya cuma manusia biasa yang kekurangan asupan OTP orz


End file.
